Leon Fierce
Leon Fierce (Japanese: レオン・フィアス, Reon Fiasu) is one of the main characters of BeyWheelz. He is a member of Team Estrella. He is a caring person with a vicious temper, but above all he is an incredible Wheeler. His BeyWheel is Wild Mane Leone and his BeyRaiderz is Berserker Byakko. Physical Appearance Leon has spiky dark green hair positioned in a circular motion. He has thick green eyebrows, bushy, mane-like hair and determined purple eyes. He also has small fang protruding over his lower lip, giving him the striking image of a lion. In BeyWheelz, he wears a black/pink choker and a small yellowish-green jacket very similar to Kyoya Tategami's original attire. Bearing no sleeves, Leon carries white finger-less gloves topped with a black highlight. He also wears a black undershirt trimmed at the top as if it was ripped (to give a "wild", lion-like appearance). Leon also has purple suspenders which connect his jacket to his pants, a similar function to overalls. A pink belt and yellow center is coupled with white pants bearing purple highlights and finally, black dress shoes. Personality Leon's personality adds to the factor that people see him like a lion; a vicious king of the jungle that is tempted to succumb to loss of control when fighting. With this demeanor, Leon can be a hot-head and impatient at times as he cannot control himself when he turns intense and is very vicious in the heat of the moment. He is also very open about his feelings as he is not afraid to speak his mind, no matter how harsh. He's also like Kyoya in many ways, sometimes arrogant but he loves his bey and hates to be left out of a battle. Despite this, Leon really is a very kind and caring person who, like Sho, shares the same sense of justice and does not believe in the concept of attacking weaker people. Leon is a loyal, steadfast friend that is always there to defend the people he cares about. Plot BeyWheelz The Undercat Leon, the previous BeyWheelz champion, sits in the stands as his fellow members of Team Estrella battle it out for the title of Number 1 BeyWheeler. Leon was defeated in the Semi Final round by Jin which causes him to lean more towards Sho during the battle. When Sho loses the advantage, Leon cheers him on until he obtains 2 round victory's giving him the championship title. With this, the world championships end and Leon takes third place behind Sho and Jin. After the tournament, Leon decides to train by battling his Team Estrella teammate and Number 1 Wheeler, Sho. Even though he is defeated he wishes to continue but is interrupted by a large group of Wheelers hoping to prove themselves to Team Estrella. Leon decides to assign these Wheelers a list of many difficult takes that upon completion would allow them to try out for Team Estrella. Although this was just simply a ruse to occupy the Wheelers while Leon trains with Sho. During his training the Wheelers return with news that they were assaulted by a group known as the Dominators. When Team Estrella return to the scene, Leon challenges Gigante to a crash battle. Leon looses the advantage early on in the battle due to his hot headed tendencies. Even so, Leon proves the fruits of his labor and pulls out a win, forcing the Dominators to fall back. The Battles for BeyWheelz The Dominators did not stay in hiding for long, as they continued to harass Wheelers all over the city. With only Team Estrella able to combat them, Leon regretfully watches over a group of bladers while they train to ensure their protection. Meanwhile his teammates Sho and Jin battle against Dominator members, Odin and Glen, much to Leon's displeasure upon discovering that they had abandoned him. Leon watched enviously at his teams defeat and witnessed the proclamation to a tournament in one weeks time that would decide the fate of DREAM and BeyWheelz. Searching for new members to combat the Dominators, Leon heads to Sand Miguel in order to recruit the "Stong Arm Outlaw". He finds that a member of The Dominators, named Jake, might fit the description but misses his chance to battle him when a Wheeler named Covey Horn battles him for Justice after Jake destroyed his local gym. Leon watches as Jake easily defeats Covey, but stops Jake before he destroys Covey's BeyWheel. Leon then goes on to challenge Jake at sunset. True to his word, Leon battled Jake at sunset, and was nearly overwhelmed the entire battle. Jake used his Serpents abilities to provide a special challenge for Leon, causing him to envelope in rage. Even so Leon kept a level head and led Jake into using his abilities against himself and got the win after delivering his Leone's special move; Wall of Typhoon. This exiled Jake from town and made out Leon to be Covey's hero, who would accompany Leon back to the city. BeyWheelz Wild Mane Leone: Leon's BeyWheel. It is based on the Leone-series of Beyblades. Special Moves *'Wall of Typhoon': Leon spins rapidly to create a fierce twister able to swallow up the opponent or crush them with pure force. BeyRaiderz battles BeyWheelz battles Gallery Appearances ''BeyWheelz: Powered by Beyblade *01. ''New Generation *02. The Dominators Attack! *03. The Fateful Tag-Team Battle! *04. The Wheeler of the Wilderness *06. Judgment Bey Begins *07. The Law of the Dominators! *08. Avenger on the Ice *09. Phoenix vs. The White Dragon *10. Fierce Fight! A Battle of the Spirit! *11. The Shocking Truth *12. The Wheeler Bond *13. A New World Trivia *Leon is the Greek name for "Lion". *He is the BeyWheelz counterpart of Kyoya Tategami and the BeyRaiderz counterpart of Baihu Xiao. *He has the same voice actor as Shun Kazami (Bakugan: Battle Brawlers) in the English dub. Category:Male Category:BeyWheelz Characters Category:BeyRaiderz Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Team Estrella